


Glad Yourself a Merry Iggy Christmas

by Love_The_Hustle_Trust_The_Luck



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All The Tropes, Friends to Lovers, I WANTED THIS, M/M, Merry Christmas, Self-Indulgent, Well One Couch, cabin in the woods, caught in a snowstorm, close enough, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_The_Hustle_Trust_The_Luck/pseuds/Love_The_Hustle_Trust_The_Luck
Summary: Gladio and Ignis go looking for a tree. Get caught in a Blizzard.





	1. I'm

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling Christmassy. These boys deserve this love.

“Really Gladiolus? Really?” Ignis’ voice rose with each word, his displeasure clear in the clipped accented staccato that was barely audible over the howling of the wind. “You’re supposed to be comfortable in the outdoors. Camping is your thing. How on Eos did you get us lost?”

“Not my fault Ig, really not,” Gladio sighed. “Your Prince wanted a real tree. Your Prince insisted on it. And you insisted on coming. Remember? I was mor’n happy to go get one on my own.”

“Our Prince, and yes I insisted,” Ignis shot back brushing, for not the first time, heavy flakes of snow from his hair. “With your lack of driving skill, of course I had to insist, how else would you have gotten to a suitable grove?”

“Coulda just bought one from a lot in the city, was you that insisted on “authentically’ cutting one down,” Gladio hunched his shoulders forward, burrowing deeper into his black leather jacket. “You’re just… insistent when you want to be.”

The snow, which had not let up in hours, was thicker and starting to swirl with the icy wind that had picked up. It covered their tracks in seconds, not that he needed it to know they were well and truly lost. In the woods. Deep. Dragging a tree. Because Gods be damned if he was letting the thing go after all they had gone through to get it. This tree WAS going to get to Noct’s apartment. It WAS going to get decorated. They were all going to sit around and ohh and ahh at the tiny, sparkling lights like real men damnit.

“You’re an outdoorsman, A very good one,” Ignis hissed, his teeth chattering. “I didn’t suppose you’d get us lost. In a blizzard. Underdressed. Ill prepared.”

Gladio shrugged out of his jacket, his bare arms exposed to the elements in only his black tank top. Not the smartest choice in clothing he had to concede, but he’d been thinking of ease of axe swinging, not about freezing to death when he’d pulled it on that morning.

He stopped walking, turning to drape the coat over Ignis’ shoulders.

“Sorry, Iggy,” he mumbled with another sigh. He turned to continue trekking in the direction he was sure the Regalia was in, rubbing his hands up and down his heavily tattooed arms for warmth.

“Get back here and put this back on, you’ll freeze to death,” Ignis was already shrugging out of the much too big, much too heavy, delightfully warm, lovely smelling garment.

Gladio stopped and strained his eyes. The flakes were even heavier now, vision almost nil but there was something not that far away, something that looked suspiciously like a hunters cabin to his frozen brain.

“Do you see that?” He asked, taking the jacket from Ignis’ outstretched hand and putting it right back over his friends shoulders, fastening it closed for good measure. “Not just me right? You see it too?”

Ignis squinted. And then some more. He took his ice covered glasses from his face and cleaned them, put them back on and then squinted even harder. 

“Thank the Astrals, we might not die out here after all,” he said, his voice sounding more worried than he wanted.

Gladio grabbed Ignis’ hand without thinking and began to run as best he could in the ever deepening snow. Salvation. Gods he hoped whoever had used the cabin last had stocked some firewood. He really didn’t want to be out in this storm any longer, but he would, if there was no wood, he would brave the cold and gather wood, for Ignis. There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for Ignis.

For all his friends he mentally corrected himself.

They slipped and skidded up to the door, white breath puffing out around their heads as they panted, pausing only long enough to quickly knock and check the lock.

They practically fell into the cabin, the snow whirling against their backs bitingly, as if pushing them inside..

It was rather dark inside, the storm having swallowed the sunlight. Only the clock on his phone let him know it was early evening now. They had been outside for hours. He was shivering and if he was this cold he knew Ignis would be near hypothermic.

“Still no service,” he muttered shoving his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. “Maybe once the blizzard gets gone. This is not ideal, not one bit.”

“Perhaps not,” Ignis replied, voice shaking in time with his violent shivering. “But we are much better off now than a few moments ago. Good eyes Gladio.”

Gladio straightened with the praise. He cleared his throat and nodded his head. He glanced around making a mental list of what he could. Candles, lots. Kindling and wood, plenty. And, BINGO, matches. He could get everything lit and going on his own and Ignis could keep himself bundled up in his coat until it was warm.

“Be toasty in no time,” he said as he lit a candle and kneeled in front of the fireplace. He opened the flue and placed the kindling into a satisfactory pile setting it to burn. Once they were burning he added some of the bigger logs to the flames.

“It’s not a big place, already warmer. Come stand over by the fire,” Gladio pushed to standing. He used the candle to light a few others, casting a warm light over the room.

“Was it strictly necessary to bring that thing in with us?”

Gladio looked towards the offending item that Ignis was pointing at.

“That thing is why we’re in this mess,” Gladio defended his tree, the poor thing looking a little more than beaten up, snow plopping onto the polished wooden floor from its boughs.. “It stays.”

He crossed his arms over his massive chest and used his superior height to look down at Ignis. The snow had plastered his dirty blonde hair to his head, ruining his style and making him look somehow vulnerable. Vulnerable and messy. Messy and oh so very sexy


	2. Dreaming

Ignis removed his glasses and began to clean them. He glared at the tree. He really should have let Gladiolus pick one from the tree lot. Noct had indicated he wanted a fresh, real tree this year and since it was harder and harder to get him excited about anything that didn’t involve video games and Prompto, he jumped into curating this interest in the holiday with both feet.

He’d practically strong armed Gladio into heading into the woods beyond the wall with him. So while he was outwardly blaming the bigger man for their predicament, he knew responsibility fell totally on his shoulders.

The flame from the candle Gladio held cast light and shadows in turn across his face as he stood stubborn, apparently prepared to defend to the death the trees right to be propped against the door.

“It’s dripping,” Ignis sniffed at the mess. “But fine, it stays.”

He had to turn away, back towards the fire, to tear his gaze from his friends face. His friend who in the candle light was even more handsome than he always was. The flickering of the flame making him see things in Gladios amber eyes that he knew weren’t there. Longing, passion, desire.

“Shall we see what other surprises this cabin holds for us?” he asked after clearing his throat. It was one room. One small room, but it had cupboards to explore, chests to open. Even a small kitchen. The bathroom, Ignis assumed glancing out of of the windows above the sink, was that small building several feet from the back of the cabin. No running water this far out of civilization, but plenty of bottled water. 

He started pulling open drawers and cupboards finding enough food staples to last several days. He hoped they would not be around to use them all. It was nothing fancy but it would keep their bellies full.

“There’s food at least,” he called out.

“I got blankets in here,” Gladio responded going through the biggest of the the wooden chests that lined one wall. “Hell, we even got some cards. And oh hey. Booze.”

The half smile on Gladio’s face as he turned holding up two bottles in either hand made Ignis spin back around to check the supplies again. To see if anything had changed in the past two seconds.

Gladio frowned slightly. He guessed Iggy was still mad at him for getting them lost. Not that he blamed him.

The fire had done an admirable job of heating the small space and Ignis was feeling every inch of his wet, heavy clothing. It was uncomfortable and would do nothing to warm up his core. He cleared his throat.

“We should disrobe,” he said without turning to face Gladio. “Let our clothing dry and it will help us warm ourselves if we make use of the blankets. I found tea as well, I’ll boil some up in the fire.”

Ignis watched as Gladio glanced down at his own drenched clothing. His tank fit like a second skin and his jeans, heavy with melting snow hung low on his hips. He was used to getting undressed around others. Even Gladio. There had been enough locker room strip downs after training sessions that this in no way should be a big deal. For either of them.

Gladio could, obviously see the logic behind Ignis’ idea of getting the wet layer of cloth off their bodies and wasted no time in pulling his tank over his head. He made use of one of the wooden chairs that sat around a small, rough wood table, and hung the shirt off the back.

His large hands went to the buckle of his belt. Gladio paused, belt open.

“You need help Igs?” he asked obviously noticing that Ignis had made no move to disrobe even though it was his own suggestion. “FIngers too cold?”

All bare chest, black tattoo, and muscles on muscles, Gladio moved towards him and Ignis felt that had he been a lesser man he might have actually swooned.

“N..No, I’m fine,” he held up his hand as if to stop his friend from approaching physically if he needed to. But Gladio just shrugged and kicked off his boots. Ignis closed his eyes tight and heard, rather than saw, when the wet denim was peeled from thick thighs.

Gladio’s contented sigh as he hung his jeans from yet another chair told Ignis he was right about the heat hitting bare skin. He stood by the fire, warming his hands in nothing but black boxers, silk maybe by the looks of them. 

With a deep breath Ignis quickly disrobed as well, taking great care with the his friends jacket. When he was down to boxer briefs, dark green in color, he padded across the short distance from kitchen to fire, grabbing two blankets on his way. 

He wrapped one around his own shoulders and held out the other for Gladio to take. He was shocked instead, squeaking in the most undignified way, when Gladio grabbed his arm instead and pulled his back against his own much larger chest and pulled the blanket around them both.

“Body heat,” He heard Gladio explain from behind his head. “Your lips are blue and you’re still shaking like a leaf.”

Ignis wanted to refuse, to pull away, but between the fact that Gladio’s arms were around him like a vice and he really was very, very cold, he just stood, pressed shoulder to thigh with the dark haired man who seemed to be throwing heat like a furnace.

“Yes,” he cleared his throat, spine stiff. “That certainly makes sense.”

He offered a silent prayer that he could calm his body before he was forced to move or Gladio would have one hell of an eyeful of the erection that had sprung up the instant their bare skin had touched.


	3. Of A

Gladio thought about training. About what he wanted to eat when they finally made it home. About how he would train Noctis next. About chochobos. Anything, anything but the fact that a nearly naked Ignis Scientia was pressed so tightly against him he could feel his heartbeat through his back.

Or maybe that was his own racing heart. If that was the case, he hoped Iggy was oblivious to it. He’d gotten very practiced at ignoring the attraction he felt for Ignis. He’d been doing it for years now. The last thing he needed was for Ignis to pick this moment of all moments to clue in, when there was no way, and no where, to escape.

They stood in silence for what was probably all of eternity, before he felt Ignis’ shivers start to slow, felt him heave a deep sigh as finally, finally, the warmth his body was seeking started soaking into his bones.

And not a moment too soon either as far as Gladio was concerned. He was out of things to think about that didn’t involve a whole lot of touching Ignis.

“Stay put, let me do a little redecorating,” he muttered eyes focused on the small couch. He separated himself from Ignis, making sure that both blankets found their way around the green eyed man’s shoulders, before yanking and pulling the couch from where it rested behind a rustic coffee table to as close to the fire as he was comfortable with.

He watched as Ignis made use of the metal hook that hung inside the stone fireplace, putting on a pot of water to boil.

“We really must replenish what we use,” he murmured by way of conversation. “Would hate for anyone else to end up out here and not have use of what we do.”

Gladio scratched the back of his neck. 

“I really am sorry I got us lost. The snow came up so fast…”

“I am the reason we are out here to begin with. The fault is squarely my own, and if you do not get home in time to spend Christmas with your family I will never forgive myself.” 

He sighed, seeing how dejected Ignis looked. Sure he’d miss Iris and his Father if they didn’t find a way to make it home in the next three days, but Ignis was family too. And if he was honest he didn’t hate thinking about having the man to himself, no interruptions, for an extended amount of time.

Gladio watched as Ignis brewed some tea, dividing it into two mugs and handing one to He couldn’t stop the sigh that passed his lips as it warmed his insides.

“You really are the best cook,” he grinned happily.

“I boiled water Gladio,” Ignis snorted. “A chocobo could have done it.”

The mention of chocobos made his mind drift back to when Ignis was against him and he cleared his throat.

“But they would have left feathers in it, this is better,” he tried making a joke to stop his thoughts.

Ignis snorted again.

“Fine,” he said with a chuckle “I will concede to cooking better than a chocobo.”

“And most everyone else too,” Gladio prompted.

“And most everyone else too,” Ignis echoed back with a roll of his eyes and a light blush. “Drink your tea before it gets cold.”

Gladio drained his mug, placing it on the floor beside the couch and stretched out, putting his toes dangerously close to the open flame. No grate to keep them safe, no need for one if it was to be used for cooking.

The heat licked against his skin, almost painfully, but after being so very frozen, it was welcome. He folded his arms behind his head, leaning further back into the couch. Eyes closed, he basked in the peace of the moment.

******

Ignis was feeling anything but peaceful. Gladiolus was on full display for his eyes only and he could finally look his fill. For years he’d been sneaking peeks of him. Here and there, in the shower, at training, when they were all at Noct’s apartment. Snippets and bits of images that he used to pleasure himself with when he was alone.

But those stolen looks were a poor substitute for being able to let his gaze linger on this impressive specimen of a man, from foot to head, without anyone catching him ogling. He took in at leisure Gladio’s heavy legs, thighs thick with taunt muscle.

He skipped over the silk covered area, not quite prepared to have a heart attack.

It surely had to be illegal for your abs to have abs. Or your arms to be that corded. Your shoulders to be that wide, chest that broad.  
Ignis found that he had to grip his mug of tea to prevent himself from leaning over the possibly dozing Gladiolus and sinking his teeth into his neck before he licked away the pain left behind. He moved his gaze up to full lips, slightly parted, and then to the scar that ran from square jaw through to the most gorgeous, open, amber eyes.

Ignis choked on his tea. Caught. So very, very caught.

******

Gladio closed his mouth, opened it again. Licked his suddenly dry lips, and then repeated those motions again. And still no words came.

No two ways about it. Ignis had been leering at him as he rested like he was on display in one of those Peep Show windows in the red light districts. And it was ever so obvious that he enjoyed what he saw.

“Iggy?”

“I was looking for any sign of injury, or frostbite,” Ignis explained far too quickly. As if he himself didn’t believe what he was saying.

The way Gladio saw it he had two options. The first, he could let that lie stand. Everything would be as it was. Or, he could take a chance. A terrifying, possibly humiliating chance. And nothing would be as it was.

“I heard the best way to check for frostbite was by feel.” He spoke softly, his words still giving Ignis an out, but were the very definition of an invitation to touch him. And oh how he wanted to be touched.

If Ignis had any tea left he would have choked again. Instead he placed his mug on the floor as well and shifted so that he faced Gladio, his bent knee touching the other’s thigh.

“Is that what you heard?” Ignis whispered. “You are far more educated about these things than I am.” H removed his glasses, setting them on the small side table, after a moment of hesitation, his gloves joined them.

Gladio shifted as well, twisting to face Ignis, knee pressed into knee.

“Only if you want too,” he said voice raspy.

“Do you want me to?” Ignis countered. 

“For so long now,” Gladio replied with a needy little sigh punctuating his words.

And then Ignis was on him, launched from his spot to push Gladio onto his back on the cramped couch, one leg splayed off to the side, foot on the floor, the other pinned between couch cushion and couch back. Ignis between his thighs.

Ignis licked his way up his chest to his jaw. Hands holding his massive shoulders down as if he was scared Gladio might try and escape, as if he could stop him if he did.

“Not as long as I have,” Ignis said with a breathy moan as he trailed his lips from Gladios jaw to his ear, nipping the lobe lightly. 

Gladio’s breath came fast and shallow. His hands curled into one of the blankets that had ended up under him and he tilted his head to give Ignis more access to skin. His head spun. Ignis pressed his thumbs under his jaw, tilting his head back further and nipped his way down the column of his throat. He swallowed hard.

*****

Ignis stopped, pushing up on his hands to look down into Gladio’s wild eyes. He wasn’t moving. Was this too fast for him? Was it to much?

“Gladio?” he whispered searching his gaze. “Shall I stop?”

Amber eyes locked with green ones and with almost a growl Gladio came back to himself and leaned his chest up. 

“You had better fucking not,” he muttered before pulling Ignis back down onto him. “I just, never, not with a guy, I don’t…”

Ignis cupped his cheek and shushed him with the gentlest of brushes of his lips against his.

“I understand,” he murmured. “Shall I kiss you?”

Gladio huffed in agreement, and finally moved his hands from the blankets to tangle in Ignis’ hair. 

“Please,” He rasped. “Kiss me like I’ve imagined you kissing me.”

Ignis slanted his mouth against Gladio’s. Parting his lips with his tongue, licking his way inside. Gladio shuddered and Ignis felt him relax under him


	4. White Christmas

He had never been so happy for nearly freezing to death as he was in that moment. Never had he imagined he would end up sprawled across Gladio, kissing him as if his life depended on it.

There was so much golden skin available for his wandering hands. Chiseled pecs, flat stomach, and those shoulders that seemed to never end. He was in heaven as he trailed his fingers over every inch.

Gladiolus Amicitia, now comfortable, was made for sex. No wonder he never lacked for company. A natural. He knew when to submit to Ignis’ mouth, when to tease him with his tongue. He demanded more with the pull of his jaw.

He felt Gladio’s fingers trail down his spine and then dig into his ass, pulling their hips tighter against each other. Ignis broke the kiss, despite the bigger man chasing his lips and looked down at him with heavy lidded eyes, panting.

“How far shall we take this?” he asked, voice pained as if every second not spent kissing the man under him was torture. No lube, no condom, no bed, he certainly wasn’t going to take Gladio like this, especially not his first time

Gladio blinked, head foggy with desire. His confusion must have shown on his face because Ignis laughed, softly, indulgently. 

“I would like to make you feel so fucking good Gladiolus. Will you let me?” 

*****

The combination of Ignis swearing, which he almost never did, that very proper accent in which he always spoke, and the roughness of his voice from lust was a combination that made Gladio harder than he’d ever been in his life.

“Yes,” he groaned rocking his hips up against Ignis’ in an attempt to gain some much needed friction against his cock. “Fuck yes, please.”

Gladio paused and then rolled his body again and whimpered, actually whimpered, when he realized that what his very hard, leaking cock was coming into delicious contact with was Ignis’ very hard, leaking cock. With that knowledge, he couldn’t have stopped the steady rhythm of his hips on the threat of death.

His stomach coiled and burned. He was going to cum. It was building, burning, his muscles tightening in on themselves. A delicious ache starting in his groin and sac. His head was thrown back, fingers digging into, probably bruising, Ignis, holding him tight against his movements.

He heard Ignis call his name, his voice sounding waton, close to his ear.

“Can’t. Stop.” he grit out between clenched teeth. “Iggy, you feel fucking amazing.”

*****

Ignis fought to put some space between their bodies. He was panting as if he’d just gone on one of Promoto’s morning runs.

Gladio was biting hard on his own bottom lip, a growl rumbling deep in his chest at the loss of contact when Iggy moved away.

“A moment Darling,” Ignis chuckled, beyond flattered that he could have the larger man so undone just with this. “Let’s try this hmm?”

He pulled his boxer briefs down just far enough to release his cock. The air hit his overheated flesh causing him to shudder. Then he managed, barely, to shove the silk of Gladio’s boxers down just far enough to also bare his erection.

Thick and long, he felt himself practically salivate at the sight of it. But with the way Gladio hissed at the feel of the material dragging against his cock he knew he wouldn’t have the time to take him in his mouth as he wanted to. The man was simply too far gone.

He pressed his length against Gladio’s again and them took them both in his hand. Using the precum that had dripped from them both he began pumping, stroking them and he could have cum immediately when the most delicious lewd noise left Gladio’s parted lips.

He gave a twist of his wrist to see if he could have the other make the same noise again and he was rewarded for his efforts.

“I love hearing you like this,” he murmured, his own voice shaky from pleasure. “Say my name.”

*****

Gladio fucked himself into Ignis’ hand, reaching his arms over his head to grip the arm of the couch, he heard words but they took a moment to register. His body tensed, eyes wide, pupils blown. 

“Ignis,” he complied on a moan, the S drawn out in a heady hiss. “Ignis. I want to cum.”  
He’d barely gotten the words out when his cock kicked, thick, creamy streams landing hotly on his stomach, and Ignis’ hand.

His release triggered Ignis’ and a second spattering of seed dripping onto his skin making him moan.

His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his neck, he inhaled a long, deep breath through his nose. He smirked when he heard Ignis doing the same, trying to steady his own heart, shaking slightly.

Gladio wanted to cover them both, keep Ignis close to him, heart against heart, but there was a mess to deal with.

*****

Ignis followed the amber gaze down to see what Gladio was looking at. He smiled a wicked little smile when he eyed the puddle of their mixed pleasure currently decorating his tight abs.

“A moment,” he sighed pushing to get up and off the bigger man. “Just wait there.” He wasn’t going to waste bottled water so he snagged a hand towel from the kitchen cupboard and headed to the door, pulling up his underwear as he walked.

He chuckled as he heard Gladio grump about watching his ass and cracked open the door. He found, as if by magic, the wind was absolutely still and the snow had ceased falling. The night was clear and he could spot, not far off at all the unmistakable shape of the Regalia. How had they felt so far off track? How had they not spotted this cabin when they’d first arrived? 

He cleaned his hand, then gathered some fresh snow in the cloth and made his way to the fire. It took barely a moment to melt, wetting the towel. He brought it over to Gladio who, as told, hadn’t moved much other than to fold one arm behind his head.

“You look comfortable,” Ignis smiled.

“I am. Be better when you come lay back down here with me,” he replied beckoning with his hand.

“Patience,” Ignis hummed swiping the cloth along the other’s tanned skin, the cold making him jump, muscles clench. “You are a delight to look at,’ He confessed laughing as Gladio pulled the cloth from his hand and tossed it across the room.

“Better to touch,” Gladio huffed pulling Ignis down, to stretch out on him fully again.

“Definitely better to touch,” Ignis agreed, snuggling in and making himself comfortable. “Let us not wait for another blizzard before we are honest with each other again.”

“I honestly want you to take me to your bed,” Gladio muttered with a laugh.

“Oh yes,” Ignis agreed. “I intend to fuck you properly and thoroughly nightly.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “Every night?”

“Can’t keep up Gladiolus?” Ignis smirked.

“Actually, was more concerned with your stamina Igs. I’m a beast. A warrior. The Prince’s Shield if you remember.”

Ignis nipped kisses along his jaw before settling his head down on the massive chest, the strong beating of his lovers heart like music.

“I believe you will be more than content with my conditioning,” he mumbled, sleepy. “And with the condition I shall leave you in.”

Gladio laughed pulling the blankets over them both. The couch was small, they would no doubt have horribly stiff muscles in the morning, but the small bed off in the corner didn’t look much better and he wouldn’t have moved to save Eos at that moment.

He eyed the tree by the door, waiting to be brought home to the Prince, and as crazy as it seemed to Gladio, it felt as if that tree had a smug smile on somehow. He ignored it and closed his eyes as well, kissing the top of Ignis’ head.

He didn’t care how they had ended up with each other, it was enough for him that they had.

Outside the window a single star sparkled brighter that the others.


End file.
